De cómo Albus Potter nunca se entera de nada
by Samanta Friki Black
Summary: Siete años les llevó a Rose y Scorpius darse cuenta que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Siete años que los Weasley y compañía deciden contarnos con humor, cada uno desde su punto de vista. Para Luna Lunatica.
1. Lucy

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos 2014" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_.

* * *

Para **Luna Lunatica**, mi amiga invisible. Espero que lo disfrutes. Nota de autora al final.

* * *

**_Primer año._**

**Lucy**

Lucy Weasley siempre había sido una niña muy perceptiva. Calladita y bien comportada como solo ella, la pequeña hija de Percy Weasley siempre había sido capaz de adivinar algunos hechos antes que estos sucedieran. Como cuando Louis hacía alguna travesura y se acercaba a ella con esa sonrisa de "sálvame el pellejo". O cuando Tony le preguntaba si ya había terminado la tarea de pociones, justo antes de acordarse de que él no tendría tiempo de hacerla para la mañana siguiente.

Por eso, cuando Rose, con cara de haberse tragado un limón, se acercó a ella en el almuerzo, Lucy supo que posiblemente el problema de su primita no terminaría tan pronto como le gustaría.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Lucy mientras se servía un poco de pollo sin despegar la vista de la menor de las pelirrojas.

—_Malfoy _sucedió —respondió Rose conteniendo su furia, mientras dirigía una mirada cargada de resentimiento a la mesa de las serpientes.

Lucy observó con curiosidad como el que al parecer era Scorpius Malfoy charlaba animadamente con su primo Albus, sin aparentar ser un chico que buscara problemas, como se decía que había sido su padre en su época en Hogwarts.

—¿Te hizo algo malo? —cuestionó la mayor, a pesar de su aspecto de no importarle demasiado el odio que su primita le profesaba al primogénito de los Malfoy.

—Sí —contestó la otra, con total seguridad—. Me robó a Albus —agregó, fulminando una vez más al niño de Slytherin.

—¿Quién y cómo se robó a Albus? —interrumpió una tercera voz, que no dudó en intercambiar una sonrisa de diversión con Lucy Weasley.

—Scorpius Malfoy. Esta mañana se apareció junto a Al para desayunar con él e ir a clases juntos y, y… —Rose intentaba explicarse lo mejor que podía, pero las risas de Rebecca Donner y su prima no eran de mucha ayuda.

—Son solo amigos, Rosie —la consoló Lucy—. Y es normal que los nuevos amigos pasen tiempo juntos en sus primeras semanas en Hogwarts.

—Pero Albus no puede dejarme de lado ¡Y menos por un Malfoy! —exclamó con efusividad la pequeña—. Él ha estado dejándome en ridículo toda la mañana ¡Toda la mañana! Y papá dijo, papá dijo que…

—No deberías escuchar tanto a tío Ron, Rose —la interrumpió Lucy—. Es malo ser prejuicioso con la gente que no conoces.

—Es cierto —concordó Rebecca—. Y ya verás que si Albus pudo llevarse tan bien con él, tú no tardarás demasiado en convertirte en su amiga también.

—¡Eso nunca! —respondió la niña con firmeza—. Jamás de los jamases me haré amiga de Malfoy ¡Nunca! —volvió a enfatizar antes de levantarse de la mesa de Gryffindor y salir ofendida del Gran Comedor por las insinuaciones de la castaña amiga de su prima.

Lucy y Rebecca pasaron sus ojos de Rose a Scorpius, antes de volver a compartir una mirada entre incrédula y divertida.

—Le doy tres años para que se dé cuenta que le gusta —afirmó Becca, extendiéndole una mano a Lucy, como si así fueran a sellar una apuesta.

—Con lo terca que es Rose, yo diría que un poco más —contestó la otra, sacudiendo la mano de su amiga, sin poder dejar de pensar en el escándalo que armaría su tío Ron en cuanto supiera que su pequeña princesa había caído presa de los encantos un Malfoy.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos! _

_Bueno, este va a ser una serie de viñetas entre 400 y 1000 palabras, basada en una de las peticiones de **Luna Lunatica **para el intercambio de regalos._

_Ella pidió una comedia adolescente sobre la tercera generación, contada desde distintos puntos de vista. Entonces, lo que hice fue elegir como base la relación de Rose y Scorpius a través de sus años de Hogwarts y contar distintos momentos de la misma a través de cada uno de los personajes canon de la tercera generación, haciendo un total de 16 capítulos. Obviamente, podrán leer distintos retazos de la vida de los demás personajes, pero siempre centrándose en Scorpius y Rose._

_Están todos en orden cronológico, así que cada vez que Rose, Scorpius y Albus pasen de año, lo indicaré al inicio del capítulo correspondiente. También, al final de esta nota de autor, podrán encontrar las edades que les doy a los chicos de la TG en mi canon mental, así se guíen un poco._

_Espero que lo disfruten, dejen muchos reviews y que les guste lo que he escrito, principalmente a ti, **Luna Lunatica.**_

_¡Hasta el próximo!_

_Sam._

* * *

_Tercera Generación:_

_Séptimo año (entre 17 y 18 años): Teddy Lupin._

_Sexto año (entre 16 y 17 años): Victoire Weasley, Roxanne y Fred Weasley._

_Quinto año (entre 15 y 16 años): Dominique Weasley y Molly Weasley._

_Cuarto año (entre 14 y 15 años): Louis Weasley y Lucy Weasley._

_Segundo año (entre 12 y 13 años): James Sirius Potter._

_Primer año (entre 11 y 12 años): Albus Severus Potter, Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy._

_Dos años antes de entrar a Hogwarts (entre ocho y nueve años): Lily Luna Potter, Hugo Weasley, Lorcan y Lyssander Scamander._


	2. Teddy

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

* * *

**Teddy**

Teddy nunca había intercambiado palabras con su primo Scorpius. Pero aun así, por lo poco que lo había visto en el castillo, y por los comentarios que su abuela y Albus Potter hacían de vez en cuando sobre el muchacho, siempre había pensado que era un niño medianamente tranquilo. Y sobre Rose, a quien conocía de pequeña y quería como a su hermana, sabía con seguridad que a pesar de su carácter entusiasta, era una niña demasiado apegada a las normas como para siquiera pensar en meterse en problemas.

Incluso así, el destino parecía no querer dejarle hacer una ronda de Premio Anual en paz y tranquilidad.

Su tarde, con una Victoire Weasley besuqueándose con el capitán de Hufflepuff en los terrenos, no había comenzado exactamente bien. Pero dos niños de primer año discutiendo a los gritos y hechizos volando de un lado al otro en el medio del pasillo mientras la chica que te gusta está dándose el lote con otro, definitivamente puede agotar la paciencia de cualquiera.

—¿Qué creen que están haciendo? —medio exclamó, medio gritó Teddy Lupin mientras se abría el paso entre los alumnos que habían rodeado la batalla campal que Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy habían armado.

—_Rictusempra_

—_Inflatus_

—_Locomotor mortis_

—_¡Furunculus!_

—_¡EXPELLIARMUS! _—gritó Teddy, levantando su propia varita para detener la pelea. Pero antes de que la varita de Rose pudiera volar de sus manos, la pelirroja le envió al metamorfomago, por accidente, el hechizo que originalmente iba dirigido a su oponente.

De un momento a otro, con un labio partido, miles de granos en el rostro y un fuerte dolor de cabeza, el Premio Anual Teddy Lupin se encontró sentado en el suelo sin saber muy bien cómo.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó una voz a espaldas del muchacho, demostrado por su tono no encontrarse demasiado feliz por la escena que estaba presenciando.

Rose y Scorpius tragaron en seco cuando una muy enfadada Victoire Weasley se acercó a ellos. La rubia, con una expresión igualita a la que ponía Molly Weasley cuando regañaba a sus hijos y nietos, evaluó la situación, cabreándose aún más al ver lo que el hechizo de Rose había hecho en Teddy.

—Tú —dijo Victoire señalando a un atemorizado prefecto de Ravenclaw—. Llévate a estos dos al despacho de McGonagall y cuéntale lo que sucedió.

El prefecto asintió con rapidez, antes de escoltar a Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy al despacho de la directora sin que estos se atrevieran a replicar. El público que los rodeaba entendió la salida de los niños como que ellos ya tampoco tenían nada que hacer allí, por lo que se marcharon sin esperar el regaño que la mayor de las Weasley les tenía preparado.

Cuando finalmente se quedaron solos, Victoire suavizó su expresión mirando a Teddy, antes de acercarse a él.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Teddy, aún medio atontado y sentado en el suelo, en cuando vio a Victoire levantar su varita y murmurar unos hechizos hacia su rostro.

—Sacándote esos furúnculos de la cara —contestó la chica en respuesta, tratando de no reírse de su amigo.

—Eso puedo hacerlo solo —soltó con brusquedad el metamorfomago, mientras se alejaba de la Ravenclaw—. Tú puedes volver a besuquearte con Davies —agregó sin notar la expresión dolida de Victoire ante sus palabras.

—A veces eres tan idiota, Teddy —dijo ella en respuesta mientras el muchacho aplicaba el contrahechizo en su rostro.

—¿Ah sí? Pues yo… —el Premio Anual ni siquiera sabía que contestar ante eso. Y como venía siendo usual en él cada vez que se encontraba frente a Vic, balbuceó un par de cosas inentendibles y se marchó con rapidez antes de seguir metiendo la pata frente a ella.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Teddy Lupin? —murmuró Victoire para sí, mientras observaba al muchacho alejarse, pero sin hacer el amago de detenerlo. La chica también se dio la vuelta para tomar su propio camino, preguntándose cuando Teddy Lupin se daría cuenta de que ella estaba tan colada por él como él lo estaba por ella.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


	3. James

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

* * *

**James**

Julie Quinn, con su cabello rubio atado en una coleta, sus pecas marrones adornando el puente de su nariz y sus ojos verdes recorriendo las páginas del libro que tenía en sus manos, estudiaba para su examen de Encantamientos en la apacible biblioteca, sin siquiera imaginar que en ese momento era víctima de la psicótica mirada de James Sirius Potter.

El chico, famoso por su apellido, su hiperactividad y su tendencia a las travesuras, evaluaba a su siguiente victima con ojo experto, preparándose para llevar a cabo otra de sus características bromas. Y no es que James estuviera tratando de imitar a sus tocayos, en su tiempo grandes entendidos de la materia, pero cuando George Weasley te nombraba a la tierna edad de cinco años "probador oficial de Sortilegios Weasley", no es que hubiera otra opción que seguir el camino del mal.

James, o Jimmy para los amigos, había esperado demasiado tiempo para vengarse de Julie "cerebrito" Quinn, quien inocentemente lo había delatado en su última trastada, consiguiéndole un castigo de dos semanas al primogénito de los Potter y un vergonzoso vociferador de Ginny Potter en el medio del desayuno, con toda la escuela presente.

Así que allí estaba, oculto entre dos estanterías repletas de libros de Herbología, listo para atacar sin que nadie se lo impidiera. Nadie, a excepción de su primo Fred "arruina bromas" Weasley.

—¿Qué hay, Jimmy? —preguntó el pelirrojo con diversión, haciendo sobresaltar al más pequeño—. ¿Espiando Ravenclaws lindas e indefensas?

—¡Pelirrojo! —gritó James con sorpresa, llevándose una mano al corazón dramáticamente para demostrar su sobresalto—. ¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Yo? ¿Qué? —balbuceó penosamente, mientras le echaba una mirada discreta a Julie, solo para asegurarse que no había sido testigo de sus gritos, a diferencia de Madame Bertha, quien lo miraba ceñuda por el escándalo.

Fred rio por el teatro de su primito, antes de agarrar un libro cualquiera para disimular y arrastrarlo hacia una de las mesas de la biblioteca.

—No entiendo por qué me llamas "pelirrojo", si tres cuartos de nuestra familia también lo son —dijo con tranquilidad, ojeando el libro distraídamente mientras James miraba la mesa de Julie con paranoia, asegurándose de que aún no hubiera notado su presencia—. Y hablando de familia, deberías dejar de acosar a Julie Quinn con la mirada y escuchar lo que Victoire me contó.

—Yo no estoy acosando a nadie —se defendió James, con fingida ofensa. Pero, de un segundo a otro, su expresión mudó para reflejar la infinita curiosidad que le causaba lo que fuera que su primo pretendía decirle.

—Como tú digas —respondió Fred, alargando las palabras para hacer sufrir aún más al pequeño—. Así que ¿quieres o no que te lo cuente?

—¡Escúpelo ya, pelirrojo! —exclamó el moreno con impaciencia, golpeando la mesa con su puño, provocando que esta vez Julie Quinn si lo viera, aunque a él ya ni siquiera recordara que estaba allí por ella.

—Bueno. Vic me dijo que estaba en los terrenos, haciendo qué sé yo qué con el capitán de Gryffindor, cuando vio pasar a Teddy, Teddy Lupin…

—Sé quién es Teddy.

—Ya ¿me dejas contar la historia o no? Bueno, en fin, Victoire, como está embobada con Lupin aunque no lo admita, no se le ocurrió mejor opción que seguirlo. Entonces, como ellos son prefectos y tal y encima Teddy es Premio Anual, se encontraron a mitad del pasillo que va al Gran Comedor con un altercado con varitas, hechizos, puñetazos, ¡de todo!, y no les quedó de otra que detenerlo. Y a que no adivinas quiénes estaban envueltos en la pelea…

—¿Quién? ¿QUIÉN? —casi gritó James, apenas controlando su desbordante energía ante la calma con la que Fred relataba los sucesos.

—Scorpius Malfoy…

—¿El tonto amigo de mi hermano? —interrumpió el más pequeño, logrando que esta vez fuera Fred el que lo mirara con hastío.

—Sí, ese.

—¿Y quién más?

—Nuestra prima.

—¿Qué prima? ¿Sabes que tenemos como ciento cincuenta mil primas, verdad?

—Rose —respondió con tranquilidad el pelirrojo, viendo como la cara del menor reflejaba miles de emociones a la vez—. Ro…

—¿ROSE? —gritó con sorpresa James, casi cayéndose de la silla mientras abría los ojos más allá de lo humanamente posible—. ¿ROSE WEASLEY? ¿NUESTRA ROSIE?

—¡Señor Potter! —lo regañó la bibliotecaria, aunque James ni siquiera la escuchó, ya que estaba más ocupado debatiéndose si creerle o no a su primo mayor.

—¡No es posible! —dijo en un tono más bajo, pero aún con el espasmo retratado en su rostro—. ¿Estás seguro?

—Totalmente —respondió Fred con confianza—. Yo mismo los vi cuando Smith los llevaba al despacho de McGonagall.

—Uau.

—Exacto —concordó el pelirrojo con la expresión de su primo—. ¿Y sabes lo que esto significa? —preguntó con picardía.

—¿Qué Rose es más increíble y menos aburrida de lo que creíamos?

—Aparte. Significa que yo que tú voy sacando esos sapos que metiste en su cama esta mañana antes que te deje como a los pobres de Teddy y Malfoy —respondió Fred con diversión, viendo a su primo perder el color del rostros poco a poco al recordar la broma que le tenía preparada a Rose.

—¡Tienes razón! ¡Por los calzones bombachos de Merlín, Rose va a matarme! —exclamó James, levantándose de un salto de su silla.

—Es mejor que te apures —dijo Fred con tranquilidad, volviendo a agarrar el libro que había sacado de las estanterías—. No creo que McGonagall los retenga demasiado tiempo en su despacho. Ni que los calzones de Merlín te libren de su furia.

James asintió con el terror pintándole la cara, antes de salir corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas le daban en dirección a la torre Gryffindor mientras Fred Weasley se retorcía de la risa y Julie Quinn se preguntaba con confusión qué rayos acababa de suceder.

* * *

_Tercer y última viñeta del primer año de esta parejita tan peculiar. Fue uno de los capítulos que más amé escribir, porque me divertí mucho con este mini James. Espero que a ustedes les haya pasado lo mismo y les haya gustado._

_Gracias por los comentarios, favoritos y follows :D_

_¿Algún review?_


	4. Roxanne

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

* * *

_**Segundo año.**_

**Roxanne**

El fuego crepitaba débilmente en la sala común de Gryffindor al tiempo que Roxanne Weasley se escabullía de su habitación, tratando de no alertar a nadie. El reloj sobre la chimenea indicaba que era pasada la medianoche, por lo que la recién nombrada capitana de Quidditch supuso que la mayoría de los estudiantes ya se encontraría en los brazos de Morfeo.

Con tranquilidad, se sentó frente a la chimenea, contando los minutos que faltaban para el encuentro por el que había estado esperando toda la semana.

De repente, el fuego frente a ella adquirió un tono verdoso, segundos antes de delinear la cara de su mejor amigo, ya egresado de Hogwarts, Héctor Bale.

—Hola, Roxi —saludó el muchacho, mientras su rostro envuelto en llamas le sonreía a la muchacha. Pero ella ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de devolver el saludo ya qué una voz, muy distinta a la del chico, repitió su nombre a sus espaldas.

—¿Roxanne? —la chica se dio vuelta rápidamente, tratando de cubrir la chimenea a sus espaldas, aunque con la rápida desaparición de Héctor ya no fuera necesario.

Roxanne sabía que estaría mintiendo si decía que no se sorprendió al encontrar a su primita Rose, envuelta en un pijama de ositos, mirándola con nerviosismo. Aún más si a eso le agregaba que sabía perfectamente de que se trataba la conversación que se sucedería a continuación. Porque con los años, Rose Weasley se haría una experta en impresionar, y descolocar, a todos y cada uno de sus primos.

* * *

—Tienes que ponerle más confianza a tu voz, Rose —dijo Roxanne con el tono que ponía cada vez que tenía que discutir una nueva táctica con el equipo—, sino, la escoba lo sentirá y no te responderá.

—¿Las escobas pueden _sentir_? —replicó Rose, soltando un suspiro de frustración, ganándose una mirada no muy agradable de su prima.

—Por supuesto que sí —contestó la otra, antes de seguir con tono autoritario—. Ahora, inténtalo una vez más. Con confianza.

Rose volvió a suspirar, antes de colocar su mano sobre la escoba nuevamente y decir:

—¡Arriba! —aunque al principio no sucedió nada interesante, unos segundos después la escoba se agitó un poco sobre la hierba y ascendió rápidamente hacia la mano de la Gryffindor.

Tanto Rose como Roxanne miraron boquiabiertas dicha acción, antes que la segunda sonriera abiertamente por el avance de la menor.

—¡Muy bien, Rose! —la felicitó—. Ahora, solo tienes que montar en ella y…

—¿Subir? ¿A… a la escoba? —tartamudeó Rose en respuesta, volviendo a perder la valentía.

—¿Cómo pretendes aprender sino? Vamos, sube, no te pasará nada —respondió la morena con un tono que no permitiría replica.

Rose volvió su mirada a la escoba y, con nerviosismo, finalmente se subió a ella. Sus pies quedaron flotando solo a centímetros del suelo pero, aun así, en su rostro se reflejaba el terror que le producía volar.

—Elévate poco a poco —le indicó Roxanne, subiéndose a su propia escoba para ayudar a su prima—. Vas bien, Rosie. Un poco más. Bien, ahora inclínate hacia adelante. Voy junto a ti, no tengas miedo —Rose seguía al pie de la letra las instrucciones de la mayor, relajándose a medida que avanzaba sin incidentes.

Roxanne le sonrió, dándole ánimos para seguir, pensando interiormente que, a pesar de nunca haber tenido una relación muy profunda con su prima, ya sea por diferencia de edades o gustos, realmente estaba disfrutando esa tarde junto a ella. Rose también sonrió, separándose cada vez más del suelo, hasta que una ráfaga de viento la hizo perder el equilibrio y caer al vacío.

Roxanne se precipitó tras su prima en un vano intento de ayudarla, pero el grito de esta al tocar el suelo le indicó que ya era demasiado tarde.

—Ya, ya, Rose —dijo Roxanne para intentar tranquilizarla—. Vamos a la enfermería a que Madame Bones te cure eso —agregó, intentando no tocar demasiado el brazo quebrado de Rose mientras esta suprimía las lágrimas.

—Malfoy tenía razón. Jamás podré aprender a volar —murmuró Rose, aguantando el dolor mientras se levantaba del suelo con cuidado.

—Tonterías —exclamó Roxanne—. Ya verás que yo lograré convertirte en la mejor jugadora de todo Hogwarts.

—Gracias, Roxi —dijo Rose, sintiéndose un poco mejor por la confianza que su prima depositaba en ella. Roxanne solo le guiñó un ojo en respuesta y juntas se encaminaron hacia la enfermería de Hogwarts.

* * *

_Querido Héctor:_

_Hoy terminé de darle clases de vuelo a Rose. Sí, lo sé, yo también me sorprendí bastante cuando me lo pidió aquel día, cuando intentamos hablar por red flu ¿Lo recuerdas? Más aun después de que me contó cómo le fueron en las clases de vuelo de Madame Hooch el curso pasado._

_Pero al final todo resultó bien. Bueno, más o menos. Rosie se quebró el codo en una práctica, pero nada que la enfermera no haya podido curar en un par de minutos. _

_Debo decir que una vez que le perdió el miedo, lo hizo bastante bien. Se nota que lo lleva en la sangre. Además, el tío Ron se puso tan contento cuando lo supo, que hasta le compró una Nimbus 2017 ¿puedes creerlo? Si tan solo supiera que lo que incentivó a Rose a aprender fue una burla de Scorpius Malfoy… Pero algo habrá que agradecerle al chico, después de todo, quién sabe, en unos años Rose entre al equipo y siga con la dinastía Weasley en el deporte._

_En fin, ¿nos veremos este sábado en Hogsmeade? Eso espero._

_No olvides contestarme, cabeza de nargle._

_Besos,_

_Rox._

* * *

Rose aprende Quidditch y Héctor, mi OC más querido, se mete como siempre que aparece Roxanne. Los que ya han leído historias mías de esta Weasley en particular, saben que Rox y Héctor vienen en pack y pegados con cola.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. ¿Alguien se atreve a adivinar quien es nuestro próximo narrador?

¡Nos leeremos en el próximo!

¡Y no olviden dejar reviews!


	5. Molly

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

* * *

_**Tercer año.**_

**Molly**

Molly siempre había deseado ser la mayor de los Weasley. Solo con ver como sus tíos admiraban a Victoire, como sus abuelos la consentían y como sus primos, incluyéndola a ella, la adoraban, eran razones suficientes para querer ocupar su lugar. Por eso nunca había entendido cuando Vic se quejaba del trabajo que eso conllevaba, al menos hasta que le tocó a ella estar en esa posición.

Aunque técnicamente no era la mayor, cuando Vic, Fred y Roxanne terminaron Hogwarts el año anterior, ella era la siguiente en la lista en responsabilidad y edad. ¿Y cómo iba ella a adivinar que con la ausencia de la francesa a los demás no se les ocurriría de otra que nombrarla a ella "cabeza de la familia"?

Al principio, hasta se había sentido alagada. Pero pronto descubrió que tal título tenía sus desventajas. Entre ellas, y la peor de todas, era que todos pensaran que le tocaba a ella solucionar cualquier minúsculo problema que afectara a los Weasley, como si fuera una súper heroína lista para salvar el día.

"_Molly, me quedé sin dinero para ir a Hogsmeade ¿me prestas?" "Molly, James está usando mi lechuza ¿me prestas la tuya para enviarle una carta a mi papá?" "Molly ¿ya le avisaste a la abuela que pasaremos Navidad en el castillo?" "Molly, ¿ya compraste los regalos para los abuelos?" "Molly, Louis está en la enfermería ¿le escribirías a tía Fleur para contarle lo que pasó? Ah, de paso, ¿le llevarías las galletas que nos pidió que sacáramos de las cocinas?"_

Molly quería a todos sus primos, pero había días en los que realmente no aguantaba su incesante cotilleo a su alrededor. Aun así, cansada como estaba de hacer de hada madrina de estos, siempre tenía un espacio y la buena voluntad para ayudar al pequeño Albus, quien era su debilidad entre los Weasley.

—No sé qué hacer —soltó Albus en cuanto se sentó junto a Molly en la mesa de la biblioteca que la pelirroja estaba ocupando para estudiar—. Viven peleando. Día y noche, noche y día. Realmente me tienen arto.

—¿Quiénes? —preguntó Molly con interés, cerrando el libro que hasta entonces se había dedicado a leer.

—Rose y Scorpius —respondió el niño con pesar—. Discuten peor que… peor que…

—¿Perro y gato? —completó la adolescente, a lo que Albus asintió en confirmación—. Pero… ¿no se llevan así desde que se conocen? —preguntó dudosa, recordando una que otra charla de sus primos al respecto.

—Sí —respondió Albus con resignación.

—Y entonces… ¿cuál es la diferencia?

—Hogsmeade —gimió Albus, ocultando la cara entre sus manos—. Este fin de semana es nuestra primera salida a Hogsmeade y Rose me hizo jurar que iríamos juntos. Y Scorpius también.

Molly reprimió una sonrisa ante la desesperación exagerada con la que su primo hablaba, antes de sugerir:

—¿Y porque no vas con ambos?

—¿Para que terminen explotando el pueblo? —replicó Albus, pensando que a veces su prima, a pesar de ser muy inteligente, tenía ideas demasiado descabelladas.

—Al, no exageres. Tal vez, quien sabe, hasta terminen siendo amigos —intentó consolarlo Molly, aunque ni ella parecía muy convencida de ello—. O sino, amenázalos con algo si no se comportan. Eres un Slytherin. Algo se te ocurrirá.

—Tienes razón —aceptó el chico—. Ya pensaré en algo. Gracias, Molly —se despidió Albus, un poco más optimista que al principio.

Molly solo le sonrió antes de verlo marchar, preguntándose cuanto tiempo le llevaría a Rose recurrir a ella por el mismo problema.

* * *

_Y empezamos tercer año con un Albus preocupado y una Molly atareada. En el próximo capítulo veremos los resultados de esta primera salida a Hogsmeade, con la aparición de unos Weasley muy especiales._

_Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y se animen a dejarme algún review. No soy de las autoras que piden comentarios para actualizar ni nada por el estilo, más bien detesto que se ponga esa "exigencia", pero realmente me entristece ver que esta historia tiene 8 follows y 8 favoritos, pero solo 2 reviews. No es la primera vez que me pasa que recibo muchas alertas de follows y favs, pero ni una sola de un comentario. No les pido una crítica literaria de 20 renglones, con un "me gusta tu historia" o algo así me basta, enserio. No saben como les alegra el día a los escritores recibir algún comentario._

_En fin, nos leeremos en el próximo._

_Sam._

_PD: Muchísimas gracias a los que comentaron esta historia, así como también a aquellos que me regalan unos minutos de su tiempo para leerme :D_


	6. Fred

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

* * *

**Fred**

Fred ojeaba el último número de _El Quisquilloso, _levantando la mirada muy de vez en cuando, y solo cuando la campanilla de la puerta principal sonaba demasiado fuerte.

Era la mañana de la primera salida a Hogsmeade del año y, como era usual, la sucursal de Sortilegios Weasley del pueblo se encontraba abarrotada de alumnos del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

A pesar de que era la primera vez que trabajaba en el negocio familiar, su hermana Roxanne lo había dejado a cargo de la caja durante unas horas mientras ella se encargaba de buscar a sus primas y antiguas amigas del colegio. Su padre, George, se paseaba por el local junto a algunos empleados, atendiendo a los clientes o trayendo más artículos del depósito, parándose a conversar con él cuando tenía algún minuto libre.

Louis y James, como era de esperarse, habían sido de los primeros en aparecer por allí, arrastrando a Lucy y Dominique con ellos. Lily y Hugo aún eran demasiado pequeños para visitar el pueblo, mientras que Albus y Rose, acompañados del mejor amigo del primero, Scorpius Malfoy, acababan de llegar. La única que faltaba era Molly, cosa que le sorprendía bastante teniendo en cuenta que ella y Dominique parecían pasársela pegadas con chicle.

Pero la hija mayor de Percy Weasley no se hizo esperar demasiado, ya que envuelta en la capa que reflejaba su casa, Gryffindor, ingresó al local solo unos minutos después que Albus y compañía.

Dejando su revista de lado, Fred la observó caminar entre las estanterías repletas de artículos que él conocía de memoria, buscando quién sabe qué. Pero cuando Molly notó su mirada sobre ella, tomó lo primero que vio y se acercó a la caja registradora para conversar con su primo.

—Hola, Freddy —saludó con entusiasmo la pelirroja, recibiendo una sonrisa del muchacho a cambio.

—Hola, Molly ¿Qué tal Hogwarts? —preguntó él. Molly hizo el amago de contestar, pero unos gritos los hicieron fijar su atención en el escándalo.

—No otra vez —gimió Molly con desesperación, viendo como Rose y Scorpius se gritaban señalando una caja de polvos pica pica que parecía haber caído sobre ellos.

George se acercó a su hijo y sobrina, también mirando a los niños con sorpresa.

—¿Siempre son así? —preguntó con diversión, señalándolos. Tanto Fred como Molly, sin dejar de mirarlos, como la mayoría de la gente en el negocio, asintieron en confirmación. Albus pareció hacer el amago de detenerlos, pero un grito al unísono de la leona y la serpiente lo obligó a apartarse rápidamente—. Me recuerdan un poco a Ron y Hermione a esa edad —continuó George con diversión.

—¿Enserio? —preguntó con sorpresa Molly, pensando en sus tíos que parecían amarse más que nadie.

—Igualitos —contestó el adulto, haciendo sonreír también a su hijo.

—¿Y se lo dirás al tío Ron? —cuestionó el adolescente, conteniendo la risa.

—¿Y provocarle un infarto a mi hermano? —replicó George, fingiendo horrorizarse—. Soy demasiado joven para morir a manos de Hermione, gracias —agregó, haciendo reír a los adolescentes.

Finalmente, George, viendo que posiblemente ambos niños terminarían haciendo un verdadero desastre, se acercó a ellos con la intención de calmarlos mientras Fred, siguiendo con la vista dichas acciones, se preguntaba si las curiosas predicciones de su padre se harían alguna vez realidad.

—En fin ¿Cuánto te debo? —preguntó Molly, señalando los artilugios que había agarrado, sacando a Fred de sus pensamientos.

—La casa invita, Molls —contestó Fred, evaluando la caja de surtidos saltaclases que pretendía comprar su prima—. ¿Pastillas vomitivas? Vaya, vaya, Molly. Quién lo diría de la prefecta perfecta.

—Agh, cállate —exclamó la chica, guardando sus compras, haciendo reír al muchacho—. Solo necesito un pequeñísimo descanso. No voy a perderme de nada importante.

La declaración de Molly no hizo más que aumentar las carcajadas de Fred, que ya empezaba a llamar tanto la atención como los gritos de Scorpius y Rose. Colorada como su cabello, Molly salió de Sortilegios Weasley murmurando que no entendía a su primo. Cuando seguía las reglas la trataba de aburrida; y cuando no, se le reía en la cara.

* * *

_Otro capítulo que amé escribir. Un dato curioso sobre mi Fred: es Ravenclaw, una de las razones por las que se lleva muy bien con Molly. _

_Alguien por ahí me preguntó si aparecerían los puntos de vista de Rose y Scorpius y la respuesta es sí. Aún faltan bastantes capítulos para eso, además que no tendrá la misma "estructura" que estas viñetas, si no que nos harán saber sus sentimientos de otra manera. Pero no se preocupen, no se quedarán si saber que piensan estos dos protagonistas de toda la situación._

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por sus comentario, follows y favoritos._

_¡Y no olviden dejar reviews!_


	7. Louis

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

* * *

_**Cuarto año.**_

**Louis**

Louis nunca se había encontrado más nervioso en su vida. Caminaba de aquí para allá a lo largo de la entrada del castillo, llamando la atención de todo aquel que esperaba, como él, la llegada de los carros que lo llevarían a Hogsmeade. Pero él sabía que todo ese estado de nerviosismo en el que estaba sumido era culpa de Rebecca. Siempre lo era.

La castaña y extrovertida comentarista de Quidditch había sido su segunda mejor amiga casi desde que habían pisado Hogwarts siete años atrás. La primera era Lucy, su prima favorita, pero Rebecca la alcanzaba en el puesto con facilidad. Al menos, hasta que se había enamorado de ella. Desde entonces, se había estado torturando durante casi dos años cada vez que la veía salir con alguien más, hasta que Lucy había intervenido, consiguiéndole una cita con Becca en el proceso. Cita que lo tenía tan alterado al no llegar ella a tiempo.

Tan distraído iba Louis en su nervioso andar, que no percibió la presencia del ya no tan pequeño Albus hasta que trastrabilló con él, casi tirándolo al suelo.

—¡Al! —exclamó Louis con sorpresa—. Eh ¿qué estás haciendo? —preguntó el rubio al notar el distraído asentimiento de su primo en respuesta, al tiempo que no parecía tener intenciones de despegar su vista de un objetivo en particular.

—¿Por qué crees que Rose y Scorpius se llevan tan mal? —inquirió el adolescente al tiempo que señalaba a los nombrados, fulminándose con la mirada a unos metros de ellos. Louis, desconcertado por semejante y tan desprevenida pregunta, clavó también sus ojos azules en la curiosa pareja frente a él.

—No lo sé —respondió con cautela, recordando efímeras conversaciones de sus soñadoras primas al respecto—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas ahora? Digo, ¿no se han llevado de esa manera desde hace cuatro años?

—Sí —contestó Albus, aunque no demasiado convencido de continuar—. Lo que sucede es que el otro día el profesor Smith los sentó juntos en Pociones y estuvieron toda la clase sin pelear, ni una sola vez. Solo al final, cuando Scorp le dijo no sé qué cosa Rose se sonrojó un poco, pero no parecía demasiado furiosa.

Una sonrisa pícara se instaló en el rostro de Louis ante la declaración de Albus, aunque este no fue capaz de interpretar su significado.

—No deberías preocuparte por ello —dijo el rubio finalmente, encogiéndose de hombros como para restarle importancia—. Eso es signo de que están madurando. Estoy seguro que todas esas discusiones que tiene pronto quedarán en el olvido.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó el menor con cautela, no demasiado seguro de confiar en las palabras de su primo.

—Segurísimo —respondió Louis con firmeza—. Y si no me crees, pregúntale a Lucy como me llevaba con Rebecca en nuestro primer año.

—¿Lo recuerdas? —inquirió una tercera voz con diversión—. Todavía no me explico cómo es que ambos seguimos vivos después de entonces.

—Eso es porque estabas lo suficientemente enamorada de mí como para echarme un imperdonable, Donner —dijo Louis, guiñándole un ojo a su amiga, olvidando todo el nerviosismo que cinco minutos antes no lo dejaban ni pensar.

—No lo niego, Weasley, no lo niego —respondió Becca con diversión, tomando la mano de Louis sin vergüenza alguna para conducirlo a las puertas del castillo, no sin antes dirigirle a Albus unas palabras—: No te preocupes por tus amigos ahora. Si siguen así, no me sorprendería que empezaran a salir dentro de poco. Después de todo, los que se pelean se aman ¿no?

Y aunque Rebecca lo había dicho en son de burla, Albus no logró reprimir una mueca casi de asco, al tiempo que les rogaba a Merlín y todos los poderosos magos que no le permitieran presenciar jamás ese tipo de acontecimiento.

* * *

_Y aquí, empezando cuarto año, tenemos a Louis de la mano de su mejor amiga (y futura novia) Rebecca Donner, otro de mis OC. Tal vez alguno la recuerde del primer capítulo, donde hace esa "apuesta" con Lucy._

_Espero que les esté gustando la historia._

_¿Reviews?_


	8. Dominique

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

* * *

**Dominique**

Desde pequeña, a Dominique Weasley siempre le había gustado jugar de casamentera. Vestirse de novia y usar los tacones de su madre también tenían su atractivo cuando era niña, pero repartir amor (y conflictos, porque no decir), era un juego que ni aun en sus casi diecinueve años la había dejado de entretener.

Y era por eso que cuando llegaron a sus oídos que su primita Rose, de solo catorce años, estaba perdidamente enamorada del "seductor y atrevido" Scorpius Malfoy, de casi quince, pero no era del todo correspondida, supo que era su mano "mágica" la que le daría solución a tan trágico y prohibido amor.

Pero Rose, que no era para nada tonta, sabía que algo se traía entre manos Dominique cuando una tarde después de finalizar su cuarto curso, la arrastró hacia el callejón Diagon a tomar un helado y tener un poco de "tiempo de calidad" entre primas.

—Así que dime, Rose —empezó a decir Dominique, probando una cucharada de su helado de frambuesa—, ¿hay alguien en Hogwarts que te interese?

—¿Interese de qué forma? —replicó suspicaz la pelirroja, sin despegar la vista de su prima.

—Oh, ya sabes, ¿hay alguien que te guste de esa forma… especial? —preguntó Dom con una sonrisa de picardía. Rose no pareció entender muy bien a lo que se refería su prima, ya que esta se vio en la necesidad de aclarar—. Alguien como, Scorpius Malfoy tal vez.

Rose abrió los ojos con sorpresa al tiempo que se atragantaba con su helado por el inesperado comentario de su prima. Dominique le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo de forma comprensiva, esperando que la menor saliera de su estupor.

—¿Qué, qué? ¿De… de donde sacaste eso, Dominique? —preguntó Rose finalmente, pero aún sin superar completamente tan bochornoso pensamiento.

—Oh, Rosie, no tienes por qué ocultármelo a mí —dijo la mayor, obviando la pregunta de su prima—, yo ya lo sé todo y estoy aquí para ayudarte. No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte. Si, tu papá y el abuelo odian a los Malfoy, pero no hay nada más interesante que un amor prohibido ¿no? ¡Serán como los Romeo y Julieta de esta época! Además, podríamos pedirle a Al que los ayude a verse a escondidas y…

—¡Detente, Dominique! —la interrumpió Rose, mas consternada que furiosa—. No hay absolutamente nada entre Malfoy y yo. Yo lo odio, él me odia y ahí termina nuestra "relación". No sé por qué se te ocurrió que sucedía algo entre nosotros, pero olvídalo. Entre Malfoy y yo nunca, jamás, pasará algo ¿de acuerdo? Así que no vuelvas a comentarlo.

—Cálmate, Rosie —dijo Dominique sin perder la compostura, pero también sin escuchar completamente lo que su prima intentaba explicarle—. Y nunca digas nunca. Ahora lo "odias", pero mañana ¿quién sabe?

Rose rodó los ojos pero no tardó en despedirse de su prima y salir de Florean Fortescue antes de enfurecerse de verdad con ella. Dominique solo la siguió con la mirada, lamentándose por el primer fracaso de su misión.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntaron Lucy y Roxanne, sentándose frente a ella después de haber presenciado el intercambio de ambas muchachas.

—El amor, queridas, el amor —contestó Dominique con un suspiro cansado, antes de volver su atención a su helado, pensando en una forma más efectiva de unir a esa pareja tan peculiar, sin saber que, Rose y Scorpius, al final, no necesitarían más ayuda para estar juntos que la de ellos mismos.

* * *

_Antes de iniciar con este capítulo, Dominique no era un personaje al que le tenía mucho aprecio, al menos con la personalidad que normalmente se le da en los fics. Pero me he divertido tanto escribiendo sobre esta Dom, un poco soñadora, un poco loca, un poco metiche y muy dada al amor, que no he podido menos que amarla. Si alguno ha leído Percy Jackson, quiero que sepa que me he inspirado un poco de la personalidad de Afrodita y de Silena Beauregard para esta Dominique, ya que son dos personajes que me gustan muchísimo, aunque les sorprenda a algunos. _

_En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Cualquier duda, elogio, critica o comentario, pueden dejarlo en un review ;)_

_¡Hasta el próximo!_


	9. Lyssander

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

* * *

_**Quinto año.**_

**Lyssander**

Lyssander Scamander siempre había sido un Ravenclaw muy peculiar y eso nunca nadie lo había podido poner en duda. Con sus trece años recién cumplidos, era el único niño en todo Hogwarts que caminaba por los pasillos con la corbata azul y plata atada a la cabeza, hablando de una sarta de criaturas mágicas de dudosa existencia. Ni siquiera su hermano gemelo, Lorcan, que había ido a parar a la casa de las serpientes, parecía ir por el mundo soltándole a toda persona que se cruzase que tenía _torposoplos _en la cabeza.

Pero, aunque Lily insistiera en no dejarlo solo ni por un segundo, para que no pudiera estar a merced de los brabucones que dudaban seriamente de su cordura, Lyssander tenía la seria costumbre de escabullirse de su amiga pelirroja siempre que podía y dar un paseo por los lugares más recónditos del castillo, topándose con peculiares alumnos, como Scorpius Malfoy que intentaba estudiar para sus TIMOs esa tarde de primavera.

Scorpius se levantó del suelo confundido, mirando a su alrededor no solo en busca de su libro, sino también de la persona con la que había colisionado. Cuando unos ojos azules y ligeramente saltones se cruzaron con los suyos, casi pensó que se trataba de Lorcan Scamander, aquel molesto niño de su casa y amigo de Albus que parecía vivir para incordiarlo. Pero pocos segundos después, al ver el escudo de águila en la túnica del niño, supo que se trataba del hermano de este, cómo fuera que se llamase.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó el Slytherin con el tono más educado que pudo, aunque frunciendo el ceño para mostrar la molestia que le causaba la situación.

—Tienes la cabeza llena de _nargles _—dijo Lyssander en respuesta, desconcertando a Scorpius como lo haría con cualquier persona. Y aun sabiendo que se arrepentiría más tarde, este fue incapaz de no replicar:

—¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Ya lo sabes, los _nargles. _Pequeñas criaturas que se meten en tu cabeza y sacuden tu cerebro. Algunos dicen que se alimentan de él, pero yo no lo creo. También nacen en los muérdagos, así que si has estado cerca de uno, posiblemente se deba a eso. O puede que estés enamorado. Yo no sé qué tiene el amor que atrae tanto a las criaturas mágicas, principalmente a los _nargles_, pero ya lo ves, con estas cosas nunca se sabe. Así que, en fin, ¿estás enamorado, Scorpius Malfoy? Porque estoy casi seguro que es eso. Si quieres, puedo pedirle a mi madre… —Lyssander lanzó su discurso con tal rapidez, que Scorpius no sabía si sorprenderse más porque el niño no había muerto de asfixia aún, o porque él había sido capaz de entender, medianamente bien, las palabras que había dicho.

—¡Ey! ¡Oye! —exclamó Lyssander, llamando la atención del Slytherin, que no había notado lo pasmado que se encontraba por la catarata de palabras que le había arrojado el menor—. ¿Estás pensando en ella? ¿O es un él? ¿Es cierto que es Rose?

—¿Qué, qué? —fue capaz de decir, finalmente, Scorpius, aunque no menos confundido—. ¿Qué pasa con Weasley?

—Te pregunté si estás enamorado de Rose —dijo Lyssander con total tranquilidad, remarcando cada palabra como haría con un niño pequeño que no puede entender—. Porque esa colonia de _nargles_ que tienes en la cabeza no es normal, mi amigo.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —preguntó Malfoy, destilando en sus palabras las ganas que tenía de estrangular al menor, pero sin poder ocultar el ligero rubor que se extendía por sus mejillas—. ¿Sabes qué? Mejor ni me digas. Tenía que saber que todos esos rumores de que los Scamander estaban locos eran ciertos —masculló más para sí, antes de agarrar su libro del suelo y alejarse a paso furioso por el pasillo.

Lyssander, ligeramente desconcertado, se limitó a observar como el Slytherin se marchaba, antes de encogerse de hombros y dirigirse a su sala común, dispuesto a escribirle a su madre y pedirle un amuleto _anti-nargles_ que a Scorpius le hacía, según él, verdadera falta.

* * *

_¡Hola otra vez! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, con mi Lyssander Scamander y todas sus locuras. La verdad que pobre Scorpius. Tener que cruzarse con un prácticamente desconocido que te diga esa sarta de cosas... _

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y se hayan divertido con este peculiar Lyssander._

_De paso, quiero agradecer infinitamente los comentarios de **Craz-ain**, **MrsLGrint**, **Reva4**, **Aura Carstairs Di** **Angelo**, **Megan 555 **y de **Aurora** (**Hazel L. Zhang-Friki**), mi compañera moderadora, a la que le dedico especialmente este capítulo._

_También muchísimas gracias por los follows y favoritos, así como por el apoyo que recibe esta historia :D_

_¡Nos leemos en el próximo!_


	10. Lily

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

* * *

**Lily**

Lily Luna Potter siempre había sido la princesa de su familia. Educada, hermosa, amable y muchísimos más adjetivos positivos podrían salir a relucir sobre la más pequeña del clan Weasley. Pero si una cosa destacaba de su personalidad, por encima de las demás, era su carácter soñador.

Como soñadora, y con sus aires de princesa, Lily desde pequeña había imaginado encontrar su príncipe azul con el cual se casaría tal y como parecía haberle sucedido a su madre. Y como Ginny, Lily no había podido más que caer rendidamente enamorada del mejor amigo de su hermano, Scorpius Malfoy.

Pero ella no le quería porque fuera guapo, atento y educado, sino porque había sido el primer chico que había conocido en toda su vida que no formaba parte de su familia. Muchos podrían decir que, técnicamente, ni Teddy Lupin ni los gemelos Scamander eran sus parientes de sangre, pero ella no podía considerarlo de ese modo en ese momento.

Lily había soñado con un Scorpius Malfoy cabalgando en un corcel blanco en su rescate prácticamente desde que le había visto saludar a Albus en el andén 9 ¾ en las vacaciones de navidad durante su primer año, bajo la atónita mirada de los progenitores de ambos. Y por muchos muchachos que sus amigas intentaran presentarle, nadie le había podido hacer desistir de Scorpius hasta el momento en el que se cruzó con los gemelos Scamander en el pasillo. Porque si había dos personas en el mundo que podrían llegar a poner todas tus convicciones en duda, esos eran Lorcan y Lyssander.

—¿Crees que mamá tarde mucho en mandar esos amuletos? —oyó Lily una conocida voz, que no tardó en reconocer como la de Lyssander.

—No lo sé. Pero ¿estás seguro que…? —dijo la otra, evidentemente Lorcan, dejando la pregunta al aire. Aun sin verlos, Lily era capaz de diferenciar a ambos hermanos con tanta facilidad como podía reconocer a Albus y James entre sí. Nadie que no fuera Lily, y tal vez la madre de los gemelos, podían decir quién era uno y quien era el otro con la confianza con la que ella lo afirmaba. Tal vez, porque fuera su mejor amiga. O tal vez, solo porque ponía más atención en los detalles de la que los demás la creían capaz.

—Totalmente. Tendrías que haberlo visto. Una colonia de, mínimo, cien _nargles_ parecían asentarse en su cabeza. Ni siquiera sé cómo podía sostenerse de pie —respondió Lyssander, justo en el momento que ambos muchachos doblaban en el pasillo en el que Lily se encontraba.

—¿Quién tiene una colonia de _nargles _en su cabeza? —preguntó la menor de los Potter con curiosidad, sobresaltando a los gemelos.

Lorcan abrió la boca, tal vez para saludar, o más posiblemente para ocultar la verdad, pero Lyssander se adelantó por un par de segundos.

—Scorpius Malfoy.

Automáticamente, la atención de Lily pareció aumentar diez veces más ante la mención del muchacho de Slytherin.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le sucedió? —preguntó la chica con genuina curiosidad, a pesar de nunca haber estado demasiado segura de la existencia de las fantásticas criaturas de su tía Luna.

—Nada —se apresuró a contestar Lorcan, pero siendo sus palabras ahogadas por la respuesta de su hermano:

—Oh, ya sabes, a los_ nargles_ les atrae mucho el amor y como Malfoy parece estar enamorado de Rose…

—¿QUÉ, QUÉ? —medio exclamó, medio gritó Lily, mientras Lorcan, a sabiendas del enamoramiento de su amiga por el muchacho, intentaba acallar las palabras de su gemelo.

—Bueno… ¿no es eso lo que comentan todos tus primos? —preguntó Lyssander, mirándola con algo de duda, como si solo en ese momento descubriera el lío que había causado.

Lily, un poco en shock, miró a ambos gemelos durante unos minutos, intentando procesar esa información. No es que ella no hubiera escuchado uno que otro rumor, por supuesto, pero nunca se había tomado demasiado en serio que los dos mejores amigos de Albus, que parecían odiarse a muerte, pudieran tener alguna clase de sentimiento verídico que no fuera ese.

Pero, contrario a lo que harían la mayoría de las chicas que acababan de enterarse que una de tus primas y el chico que te gustaba podrían tener "algo", menos de un minuto le tomó a Lily Potter olvidar su sueño de terminar con Scorpius Malfoy y transformarse en otra casamentera más de tan peculiar pareja.

—Eh, ¿Lily? —dijo Lorcan, sacándola de sus pensamientos y mirándola con ligera preocupación—. ¿Estás bien?

—Perfectamente —respondió la muchacha, recuperando su alegría habitual—. Pero tengo que buscar a Clary ahora, así que nos veremos por ahí después.

Con esas últimas palabras como despedida, Lily salió corriendo en dirección a su sala común, dejando a los gemelos Scamander en medio del pasillo, mirándola marcharse con ligera curiosidad.

—¿Qué le pasó a Lily? —preguntó Lyssander, confuso por el extraño comportamiento que su amiga acababa de demostrar ante tan inocentes palabras.

—¿Quién sabe? —respondió Lorcan, encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia—. Las chicas son raras.

Lyssander asintió en acuerdo con su hermano, antes de volver a enfrascarse en una charla sobre _nargles_ y criaturas mágicas, dejando de lado cualquier asunto que pudiera envolver a la familia Weasley y sus peculiares amistades y amoríos.

* * *

_Y llegamos al capítulo 10, con Lily Luna Potter y otra aparición de los gemelos. Solo quedan seis capítulos y el próximo se viene con un punto de vista de uno de nuestros protagonistas. ¿A quién le apuestan, Rose o Scorpius?_

_Como siempre, espero que les haya gustado ¡y nos leeremos en el próximo!_

_Sam._


	11. Rose

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

* * *

_**Un poco de lo que Rose Weasley siente de verdad (aunque ya todos lo sepamos)**_

**Rose**

_"Querido Albus:_

_Sabes que eres mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo ¿verdad? Porque lo eres. Sé que te lo repito un millón de veces, pero quería aclararlo una vez más, antes de que te enfades conmigo para siempre y no vuelvas a hablarme jamás._

_No estoy siendo melodramática, aunque bien que me gustaría. Pero, ¿cuántas posibilidades tengo de que todo vuelva a la normalidad una vez que te diga que me gusta tu mejor amigo? O, mejor dicho, que me he enamorado de él._

_Me siento tan patética, Al. Porque tú me lo advertiste. Me advertiste que Scorpius era una buena persona y que, si me daba la oportunidad de conocerlo, hasta podría llegar a gustarme. Y vaya que lo ha hecho._

_Sé que probablemente no te referías a que me gustara "de esa forma", pero también sé que la amistad entre nosotros jamás habría funcionado del todo. Somos demasiado parecidos y a la vez tan diferentes, que eso solo da abasto a dos sentimientos: el odio… o el amor._

_Posiblemente no puedas encontrarle sentido a esta carta, no después de tantos años. Pero tampoco yo le puedo encontrar sentido alguno a esas tardes en la biblioteca estudiando para los TIMOS, mientras tú hacías quién sabe qué cosa. Tampoco tienen sentido las bromas entre nosotros, mucho menos las risas. Tampoco tiene sentido tantas cosas, que este simple pergamino jamás llegará a alcanzarme para describirlas._

_Ni siquiera me molesto en releer mis palabras. Esta hoja seguramente irá a hacerle compañía a las demás que he escrito durante semanas tratando de explicar y ordenar mis sentimientos. A las demás que he quemado en la chimenea, donde el fuego fuera el único testigo de lo que he intentado escribirte todo este tiempo._

_Solo me queda decirte que espero que me perdones por haberme enamorado de Scorpius Malfoy. De verdad, verdad que lo siento, Al._

_Con amor (y algo de remordimiento),_

_Rose Weasley Granger."_

* * *

Un pequeño vistazo a los sentimientos de Rose, a través de esta peculiar carta. Creo que es el capítulo más corto de la historia, pero espero que les haya gustado.

¡Hasta el próximo!


	12. Hugo

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

* * *

_**Sexto año.**_

**Hugo**

Para Hugo Weasley, el desayuno era la comida más importante del día. Y como todo Weasley de buen apetito, no tenía ningún problema ni reparo en llenar su plato con cada tipo de comida que adornaba la mesa de Gryffindor, ni siquiera inmutándose por las miradas, entre resignadas y reprochadoras, de su prima Lily y su amiga Clary.

—Lo digo enserio, Hugo. ¿Cómo haces para respirar y comer al mismo tiempo? _**—**_preguntó Clary esa mañana, tomando asiento junto a su amigo, mientras este parecía atragantarse con unos panecillos de canela.

—Es un chico Weasley, Clary. Nacieron con el don de respirar por las orejas y engullir todo como si tuvieran una trituradora en lugar de una boca —respondió Lily por su primo con tono cansino y un poco burlesco, antes de meterse un bocado de su propio desayuno con mucha más elegancia que el chico.

—_Esho no esh shierto_ —murmuró Hugo con la boca llena, mirando fulminantemente a su prima por el comentario. Pero antes de que pudieran empezar una pelea, Rose tomó asiento a su lado sin siquiera saludarlos, captando así la atención de los tres leones de cuarto año.

Hugo vio, con cierta curiosidad, como su hermana revolvía sus cereales con leche sin probar bocado o notar su presencia. Lily y Clary, que también habían percibido su extraño y distante comportamiento, intercambiaron miradas interrogativas, antes que la pelirroja Potter tomara la palabra:

—Eh, Rose ¿estás bien?

—¿Ah? —exclamó en respuesta la muchacha, levantando la vista de su plato y mirando con sorpresa a su prima, como si solo entonces se diera cuenta de a quién tenía su lado—. Sí, sí, Lily. Solo estoy… algo cansada —agregó con rapidez, intentando desviar la atención de su persona.

Pero Hugo no pudo evitar mirarla con aun más extrañeza, preguntándose si su hermana estaría con algún tipo de enfermedad o algo por el estilo. Él, aunque no fuera una persona muy atenta o perceptiva, sabía que ese ánimo decaído no era nada propio de ella.

—Eh, de acuerdo —dijo Lily algo insegura, mirando a Clary y a Hugo para que comentaran algo más.

—Nosotras tenemos que… recoger unos libros en la torre —agregó Clary vacilante, mirando a Hugo significativamente, dándole a entender que tal vez él pudiera averiguar algo más si los dejaban solos—. Nos veremos en pociones, Hugo. Adiós, Rose.

—Nos vemos —murmuró la pelirroja, volviendo a su rutina de remojar los cereales como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

—¿Estás segura que estás bien, Rosie? —insistió Hugo con preocupación, una vez que Lily y Clary los dejaron solos en la mesa de los leones.

—Claro que sí, Hugo —contestó Rose, con una sonrisa triste, en un intento de tranquilizarlo por su conducta. Sonrisa que decayó al dirigir sus ojos azules a la mesa de las serpientes.

Como si el diablo la estuviera llamando, Rose se levantó de golpe y salió del Gran Comedor, solo dirigiéndole un vago saludo a su confundido hermano. Este, sin entender muy bien los cambios repentinos de Rose, también miró hacia la casa Slytherin, encontrándose con Albus, Scorpius Malfoy y una chica que no conocía, riendo de algo que parecía estar sucediendo allí.

Hugo, aunque no tuviera idea de lo que podría haberle sucedido a Rose, no se le ocurrió otra cosa que culpar a Scorpius Malfoy de ello, al verlo allí tan alegremente. Porque, como había escuchado una vez a su padre decir, todo lo malo siempre es culpa de un Malfoy. Solo que esa vez, no sabía que tan cerca de la verdad había estado.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


	13. Lorcan

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

* * *

**Lorcan**

Los que conocen a Lorcan Scamander, podrían decir con total seguridad, que era un muchacho muy confiado. Molesto, agregaría Scorpius Malfoy, y arrogante, no podría dejar de decir Lily Potter, pero muy seguro de sí mismo al fin y al cabo.

Tanto así, que desde la primera vez que se había dado cuenta que Lily Luna Potter, su mejor amiga desde la infancia, era una _chica, _no había dudado que algún día sería _su _chica. Obviamente no es que Lily fuera la clase de muchacha "fácil", una de las razones por las que llamaba la atención de Lorcan, pero hasta él mismo se había sorprendido con lo rápido que había accedido a ir a Hogsmeade ese fin de semana con él. _Solos_, habría que agregar.

Era por eso que, al bajar a su sala común para dirigirse a la torre Gryffindor a buscarla, no podía parar de pensar en las mil y una formas en las que podría arruinar la cita que tanto había estado esperando.

—¡Ey, Lorcan! —lo llamó Albus, sentado desde uno de los sillones que rodeaban la chimenea, junto a su inseparable amigo Scorpius Malfoy—. ¿Estás bien?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —replicó el menor con un pequeño tartamudeo que ni siquiera notó, preguntándose si el segundo hijo de los Potter ya sabría de su salida con su (muy sobreprotegida) hermanita menor.

—Estás más blanco que la nieve que cae allí afuera —respondió Albus con diversión, dándole a entender que obviamente no parecía saber nada sobre Lily y él, mientras Scorpius entornaba los ojos con picardía. La actitud del primogénito de los Malfoy encendió una alarma en la cabeza de Lorcan, instándole a huir de allí lo más pronto posible.

Lamentablemente, no fue lo suficientemente rápido.

—No será porque la mini-Potter ya te haya dejado plantado ¿o sí? —preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa el Slytherin de sexto año, mientras Albus alternaba la mirada de un rubio al otro.

—¿Mini-Potter? ¿No te referirás a Li…? —empezó a decir el muchacho, que aunque era algo corto de entendederas, había empezado a atar de a poco los cabos.

—Olvídalo, Al —lo interrumpió Lorcan, ahora imitando la expresión que minutos antes tenía Malfoy en el rostro—. Scorpius aquí está tan distraído pensando en Rosie, que escucha cualquier cosa de lo que se dice en los pasillos. ¿No es así, Scorp?

El rubio balbuceó un par de cosas, incapaz de creerse lo que aquel mocoso había tenido el valor de insinuar. Albus, más aun confundido que antes, hizo el amago de preguntar algo, aunque no sabía bien por dónde empezar. Lorcan, mientras tanto, recuperando su confianza y reprimiendo una carcajada, le palmeó la espalda a Scorpius, como si se estuviera ahogando en lugar de tartamudeando.

—Al menos yo, Malfoy, si tuve el valor de invitar a salir a una pelirroja ¿No crees? —le susurró el muchacho, antes de abandonar la sala común de Slytherin con esa sonrisa perversa que los de su casa tan bien conocían.

Aún quedaba ese rastro de diversión en sus ojos cuando se encontró con Lily en la entrada de Hogwarts, por lo que la chica no pudo evitar cuestionar qué era lo que le había causado tanta gracia.

—Nada importante, Lils —respondió Lorcan, restándole importancia al asunto—. Solo era algo de serpiente rubias que se enamoran de leonas pelirrojas.

—¿Rose y Scorpius? —preguntó Lily, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

—Sip —contestó Lorcan, pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros mientras se internaban al frío invernal—. ¿Es que acaso todo Hogwarts lo sabe?

—Todo Hogwarts, menos ellos —dijo Lily—. Bueno, ellos y mi hermano Albus. Ese chico sí que no se entera de nada.

Lorcan no pudo más que darle la razón a Lily, antes de que ambos olvidaran el tema por el momento y disfrutaran de su salida. Al menos, hasta que esa noche al volver a Hogwarts, se encontraran con un Albus Potter que les pediría muchas explicaciones sobre su relación.

* * *

_Y aquí tenemos al otro Scamander, un Slytherin que ama hacerle la vida imposible a nuestro Scorpius. Y hablando de Scorpius, muy muy pronto tendremos el capítulo con sus pensamientos ¡así que no se desesperen!_

_En fin, muchas gracias por los reviews, favoritos, follows y por el apoyo que le dan a esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo ¡y nos leeremos en el próximo!_


	14. Scorpius

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

* * *

_**Un poco de lo que Scorpius Malfoy opina de la situación (y de cómo le molesta que los diarios sean solo de niñas)**_

**Scorpius**

_Albus:_

_Lo primero que quiero que quede claro de esta carta que nunca voy a darte, es que te pongo como destinatario porque si no esto podría parecer un diario. Y todo el mundo sabe que a los estúpidos diarios solo lo utilizan las estúpidas niñas. Y yo no soy estúpido, ni soy una niña, así como este NO es un diario (estúpido)._

_Bueno, lo segundo y principal: ¿POR QUÉ RAYOS TODOS LOS WEASLEYS ANDAN DICIENDO POR AHÍ QUE A MÍ ME GUSTA ROSE?_

_Créeme, amigo, ¡si hasta el idiota de Scamander tuvo la desfeches (sí, la DESFACHES) de sugerir semejante cosa! ¿Por qué ninguno de ellos puede meter la nariz en sus cosas y dejar de seguir mi vida con una lupa? Como si yo… como si yo de verdad pudiera pensar en Weasley como en algo más que… si siquiera sé en qué._

_¿Sabes? No estoy seguro de por qué __te__ escribo esta tontería. Debería estar haciendo algo más productivo que __pensar en Rose__, molestarme por lo que sea que tus primos piensen de mí._

_No pienso despedirme de una carta que no entregaré, así que…_

Scorpius miró por última vez la carta entre sus manos, preguntándose cuándo se había decidido por hacer semejante tontería y dudando seriamente de su salud mental. No es que eso fuera algo nuevo tampoco ya que, cada vez que Rose Weasley se colaba en sus pensamientos sin el odio que solía acompañarla, no podía dejar de preguntarse qué tanto había perdido de su cordura como para que algo así sucediera.

Arrojó el pergamino a las llamas que ardían en la chimenea de su sala común antes de aventurarse fuera de esta, dispuesto a no pensar ni un segundo más en el asunto.

Pero el destino no parecía estar de su lado, ya que al llegar a los terrenos de Hogwarts, no pudo menos que cruzarse con la pelirroja que no dejaba de invadir sus pensamientos.

—Eh, hola… Malfoy —lo saludó Rose algo insegura, como esperando que él se pusiera a gritarle por alguna de las muchas razones que en el pasado tanto los había hecho discutir.

—Weasley —respondió Scorpius simplemente, asintiendo ligeramente con la cabeza. Pero, en lugar de seguir su _camino_ y su resolución de alejarse de ella, no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarla por largos minutos, al tiempo que Rose lo imitaba. En ese cruce de miradas, uno evaluaba al otro, preguntándose lo mismo sin saberlo. Azul y gris colisionaron unos instantes, antes de que la pelirroja finalmente notara lo que estaba haciendo y apartara la vista avergonzada.

—Tengo que… irme. Nos vemos, Malfoy —tartamudeó Rose, aún sin mirarlo y empezando a alejarse de él en dirección al castillo. Scorpius estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo, pero se detuvo en el último momento.

—Weasley —la llamó nuevamente, intentando que no se notara su nerviosismo. Y solo cuando ella lo miró, picada por una excesiva curiosidad para el caso, el Slytherin se animó a proseguir—. ¿Te gustaría ir este sábado a tomar algo a Hogsmeade?

Rose pareció más que sorprendida, boqueando unos segundos sin saber qué decir, temiendo que fuera todo una jugarreta del muchacho. Pero al verlo allí, rascándose el cuello con nerviosismo, sin siquiera ser capaz de mirarla, supo que no se trataba de eso.

—Claro —contestó con amabilidad, sorprendiéndolo—. Nos veremos el sábado, Malfoy —agregó reprimiendo una sonrisa antes de dirigirse finalmente al castillo a paso vacilante.

—Nos veremos el sábado, Weasley —murmuró él, también ocultando su sonrisa, aunque muy penosamente.

Cada uno tomó su camino sin dejar de pensar en el otro, mientras la noticia de que Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy irían juntos a Hogsmeade se esparcía como pólvora en el clan Weasley y el alumnado de Hogwarts.

* * *

_Al fin el capítulo que todos esperábamos ¿no? Los pensamientos de nuestro querido Scorpius con (al fin) una clase de declaración entre nuestros protagonistas._

_Quedan solo dos capítulos, con Victoire y Albus narrando sus perspectivas de esta relación, así que estén atentos._

_Espero que les haya gustado ¡y nos leemos pronto!_


	15. Victoire

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

* * *

**_Séptimo año_**

**Victoire**

Victoire sonrió a la cámara al tiempo que Teddy abría la boca para comer el primer bocado de su pastel de bodas, cortesía de la abuela Molly, que acababan de cortar. El ruido de los flashes de las cámaras los rodearon una vez más, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos parecían notar otra cosa que no fuera la presencia del otro.

Aun así, mientras Teddy era arrinconado por su abuela para arreglarle la prácticamente desecha corbata, Victoire, con sus instintos de prima mayor que tantas veces había tenido que poner en práctica, no fue capaz de pasar por alto el estado ligeramente desconcertado que tenía su primo Albus, mientras se dedicaba a mirar un punto fijo en la pista de baile.

—¿Quieres? —le preguntó mientras se acercaba a él, señalando el pedazo de pastel con glaseado blanco que sostenía entre sus manos. Él la miró, sobresaltado por su presencia, antes de negar con la cabeza y volver a enfocar su atención en la pista de baile.

Victoire siguió su mirada, topándose con una escena muy peculiar: Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy bailaban abrazados, mientras la pelirroja reía aparentemente por algo dicho por el Slytherin. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, la francesa volvió a mirar a su primo, quién no tardó en decir:

—Tú también sabías de esto ¿no es así?

—Creo que tú eras el único que no lo sabía, Al —contestó la mayor riendo—. Y realmente espero que, ahora que lo sabes, no se te ocurra censurarlo —agregó con un ligero tono de reprimenda, aunque no demasiado serio.

—No te preocupes. No estoy tan loco como para cortar las ilusiones de Lily y Dom de una próxima boda —dijo Albus con una mueca, como si aún encontrara extremadamente extraño ver a sus dos mejores amigos juntos.

—Yo no pensaría que eso sucederá demasiado pronto, Al —replicó Victoire—. Si tardaron tanto tiempo en notar lo mucho que se gustaban… ¿Quién sabe cuánto más pueden tardar en dar un paso de ese tamaño?

—Sí, solo no olvides mandarme una lechuza apenas suceda. No quiero volver a ser el último en enterarme de que tendré que ser padrino de estos dos —dijo el segundo de los Potter, entre divertido y verdaderamente ofendido porque sus primos se burlaran de él de esa manera. Victoire volvió a reír, antes de que Teddy se acercara a ella para sacarla a bailar.

—Ah, Al —dijo la nueva señora Lupin, deteniendo a su marido para decirle una última cosa a su primo—. Técnicamente, todavía no eres el último de la familia en saber lo de Rose y Malfoy.

Pero antes de que Albus pudiera preguntar o decir algo más, Victoire y Teddy se alejaron de él para disfrutar del más importante día de sus vidas.

* * *

_Y llegamos al penúltimo capítulo, con la boda de Teddy y Victoire y el último año de nuestra pareja estrella. Albus al fin se ha enterado sobre esta peculiar relación, pero hay un Weasley que aún no ¿Adivinan quién es?_

_En fin, nos veremos en el próximo (y último) capítulo._

_¡No olviden dejar reviews!_

_Sam._


	16. Albus

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

* * *

**Albus**

Albus siguió con la mirada a Victoire y Teddy hasta que estos se perdieron entre la multitud. Entonces, agarrando el vaso de whiskey de fuego que su tío George le había servido a espaldas de su madre, volvió a dirigir sus ojos verdes, herencia de su padre, a la peculiar pareja que bailaba en medio del salón.

Albus creía firmemente que ninguno de sus primos tenía razón o derecho de burlarse de él por haber descubierto tan tarde la relación de sus dos mejores amigos. Después de todo, nadie más que él había presenciado cada insulto, cada pelea y cada reproche que se lanzaban el uno al otro antes de que las cosas cambiaran entre ellos, haciéndole incapaz de relacionarlos de otra forma que con el odio mutuo que parecían profesarse.

Pero, viéndolos bailar entre conversaciones, risas y besos robados, Albus realmente reconocía que había estado más que ciego a la hora de la verdad. Scorpius era incapaz de esconder la chispa de alegría en sus ojos al mirar a Rose, mientras que ella no podía ocultar la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro al mirarlo a él. Se veían tan tiernos y empalagosos, que Albus no pudo hacer más que apartar la mirada para evitar vomitar debido al azúcar que ambos derrochaban.

Estaba feliz por ellos, sí, pero eso no hacía que su repulsión por el romanticismo disminuyera. Porque todo el mundo sabía que, a pesar de su carácter tranquilo y encantador, Albus Potter sería la última persona en el mundo que lloraría en una boda o en una película de amor.

Tan concentrado estaba Albus en sus propios pensamientos, que apenas notó cuando su tío Ron se sentó a su lado, dispuesto a platicar unos momentos con su sobrino. Mucho menos percibió las miradas alarmadas de Hermione Weasley y Ginny Potter, que habían estado toda la fiesta intentando alejar al hombre de la vista de su hija y Scorpius Malfoy.

—¿Por qué tan pensativo, Al? —preguntó el auror, llamando la atención del muchacho.

—Nada —contestó el segundo hijo de los Potter, no demasiado convencido—. Es solo que… ¿realmente soy en esta familia en enterarme de las cosas?

Ronald pareció francamente divertido por la pregunta del adolescente, al tiempo que su tono apenado le recordaba a él mismo de joven y a la forma en la que Hermione siempre le reclamaba su falta de atención y empatía.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —cuestionó con una sonrisa, sin saber lo pronto que esa sonrisa se desvanecería.

—Ya sabes, por ejemplo lo de Lily y Lorcan, que ya llevaban juntos como un mes antes de que alguien se dignara a decírmelo. O lo de Rose y Scorpius… —agregó con tono distraído, olvidando por completo la advertencia de su prima Victoire sobre que todavía había alguien que no estaba enterado de esta nueva novedad.

Demasiado tarde, Albus se dio cuenta que había metido la pata*, una vez más. Pero, al momento en que sus palabras llegaron a los oídos de su tío Ron, Albus ni siquiera había sido capaz de percibir como este perdía el color del rostro, antes de buscar frenéticamente con la mirada a los involucrados. Tampoco notó como, en cuanto sus ojos azules se toparon con la imagen de Scorpius Malfoy besando la nariz de su hija con ternura, su rostro prácticamente blanco tomó el mismo color escarlata de su cabello. Y ni siquiera advirtió como su madre y su tía, que habían llegado junto a ellos al momento exacto de escuchar la última frase dicha por Albus, se miraban entre alarmadas y preocupadas.

Lo que sí escuchó, como posiblemente el resto de Gran Bretaña, fue el grito que Ronald Weasley dio en respuesta, justo antes de desmayarse con toda la elegancia del mundo en el medio del salón de la boda de Ted y Victoire.

—¿QUÉ MI HIJA Y MALFOY QUÉ?

* * *

_Toda historia tienes su final y esta no es la excepción._

_Lo primero que quiero decir en esta última nota de autor es cuan agradecida estoy con todos los que la leyeron. No saben cuán feliz estoy por todos los reviews, follows y favoritos que le han dado a esta historia, así como el apoyo que le han demostrado en la misma y les doy las gracias por ello._

_Me divertí infinitamente desarrollando esta idea y realmente espero que lo hayan disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo escribiéndolo. _

_Me da un poco de pena terminar este fic, pero espero que podamos seguir leyéndonos en otras historias._

_Gracias por acompañarme en este trayecto._

_Saludos,_

_Sam._


End file.
